


Agliophobia

by Becca_Lyn



Series: Tokophobia [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Mpreg, Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Prequel to another fic I'm working on, Sex doesn't really happen until chapter 4ish, Super fam doesn't really agree but accept for Peter's happiness, Torture, Violence, Wade and Peter are already a couple, Weapon X program, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: Agliophobia : the persistent, unwarranted, and often irrational fear of pain.The last thing Peter remembers is walking to see his boyfriend, Wade. Now, he's trapped in a seemingly unending medical nightmare, at the hands of Weapon X's new protege, Dr. Neilfold. The evil doctor promises to release Peter, eventually, but only after he completes a few experiments.Can Wade, with the help of Peter's super parents, track down the love of his life, before the doctor finishes dissecting the famous spider?





	Agliophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a prequel to another fic I plan on working on. It going to be pretty simplistic, but kind of dark. Warnings for this chapter: If you are bothered by doctors, medical things, or torture, this is really not the fic for you. There is mention of blood and gore in this chapter, and will most likely be in later chapters. If you can push past it, welcome, I hope you enjoy. If not, its ok! I have another spideypool fic in the works that will contain a lot less badness.   
> Anyway, enjoy, I hope to hear some comments from you guys!

Darkness.

Everything was dark, so dark it was almost overbearing, even for Peter. He squirmed, feeling the bite of cold metal against his wrists and ankles. The metal was strong, so strong that Peter couldn’t pull himself from it, even with his super strength.

“What the fuck,” his voice was weak, cracking with panic his body squirming unconsciously as the fear began to settle. Peter was beginning to get light headed, his breath rushing out of him faster than he was accepting it.

“What the fuck!”

He took a few calming breaths, his body still stiff with uncertainty. He needed to think, to figure out what got him in this situation.

_ Ok _ . Peter closed his eyes as he thought, hoping to block out his fear.  _ I was on the way to see Wade. . . Taco Tuesday/date night. I took the long way because he said he was running late. . . And nothing else. Now I’m here in a dark room, strapped down naked -  _

_ Naked? _

Peter’s body suddenly felt very cold as he realized, yes, he was indeed naked and strapped down to a metal table. Peter groaned, shivering, as he thought of the only two options that could have put him there. Either, this was one of Deadpool’s enemies or -

Or someone knew he was Spiderman.

He hoped to whatever god there was that it was the first one, but there was a thought in the back of his mind. A terrifying one, saying that the restraints were too strong for someone expecting Deadpool’s powerless boyfriend. 

“Ah, Peter, your awake.”

Lights were suddenly blinding, burning Peter’s eyes with the brightness. He refused to blink, glaring at the man he didn’t know, but who obviously knew him. He was wearing a lab coat, and goggles that masked his eyes. Light glinted off of them and his balding head.

“You must forgive me, I usually try not to use my patient’s first name, but you have some confusing names, Peter. I didn’t know which you would prefer; Parker, Rogers-Stark, or possibly even Wilson.” The man stepped close, looking down at Peter’s naked form as the super glared at him silently.

“Is that anyway to treat your doctor, Peter? Tell me how your feeling.”

“What do you want from me,” Peter’s voice cracked, his throat dry as he heard his information pour from the man’s lips. 

“Now, now, Peter. We’ll get to that in a moment,” The man, doctor?, suddenly placed his hands on Peter’s lower stomach, tugging at the skin lightly. “I am Dr. Neilfold. I am a side partner in the Weapon X program - lovely group of chaps there- anyway,” He tugged, looking closer at Peter’s stomach, at something the younger man couldn’t see.

“I have been given permission by the Weapon X program to do a few experiments on you for the sake of creating new mutants, and - now, I was told to say this, mind you - If you act accordingly, your family won’t be in any danger. Then you will be set free, to do whatever you want, now doesn’t that sound nice?”

“What the hell,” Peter grit out, his skin tingling wherever the man touched him. “You know who my parents are, and you sure as hell can’t hurt Deadpool. Your weak ass threat doesn’t bother me,  _ Doctor _ .”

Dr. Neilfold laughed, his voice deep and throaty, “Now, Peter. As any good parents, Avengers or not, they would do anything to get their darling son back. Don’t make it have to go to that.”

The threat was clear in his voice, even as he examined Peter closely. His fingers ran warmly against Peter’s skin, stark against the coldness of the room. He seemed to be thinking to himself, allowing the reality of the situation to sink in to the super’s mind.

“What-” Peter started, losing his voice as the fear began to settle once more, “What do you want from me?” He asked the question again, fearing the truth. 

“Well, the worst of your situation is already through, young man. We managed it while you were out cold. Very interesting though, there isn’t any scarring. . .”

Dr. Neilfold tugged roughly on Peter’s lower abdomen, making him grunt in pain.

“Does that hurt? I’m sorry, we can’t really give you any medication for that. We tried, but the don’t seem to work on you and your accelerated healing.” The man hummed, but seemed to care less whether or not what he was doing harmed Peter. 

A loud screeching sound entered the room next, Peter’s body jumping and flexing under the Doctor’s uncaring fingers. A nurse walked behind the doctor, pushing a tray of tools that honestly, made Peter feel terror in the very marrow of his bones. Peter shook his body violently, trying to pull free of his restraints as the Doctor tsked disappointedly. 

“Now, Peter, I do apologize for this next part. It is particularly gruesome, even for me, but I can’t put you to sleep! No drugs seem to work on your body, and it would do more harm to hit you hard enough to knock you out, than it would be to just let you feel pain.” The doctor spoke distractedly, as he stared down at his instruments of torture.

“It shouldn’t be too bad, we just need to double check that everything is going ok down here,” Neilfold selected a scalpel off of the tray, running the blade along his finger to test the sharpness. “I know it will hurt, but I’m going to need you to not wiggle or scream.”

“What, why -” Peter still lived in a moment of no understanding, hoping that whatever the scalpel was for was not what he thought.

But then it bit into the skin of his lower abdomen, slicing a vertical line across his stomach. Whatever Peter was thinking, this was worse, as all the pain sensors in his body shreaked. He opened his mouth to scream, nothing coming out but an inaudible squeak, tears bubbling in his eyes as they stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

“Ah, ah, Peter. Stay with us now, we can’t afford to lose you at this point,” Peter felt Neilfold slap his face lightly, choking on his own breath when he felt his own hot blood on his cheeks.

Peter could feel the scream bubbling up in his chest, feeling the doctor’s hands  _ inside _ him. He could feel every movement of his insides, every painful tug and shift. His body shivered unconsciously, his core body temperature dipping as it raced to heal itself, but was left gaping by the doctor’s hands.

“Well, well. Your body seems to have accepted its new friend. . . It’s connected well enough, and your body is, oddly enough, keeping it protected and hidden. I probably wouldn’t even notice it, if I didn’t know what I was looking for.” 

Peter felt another sharp tug, his eyes finally moving downwards to stare at Neilfold. Blood was up to the man’s elbows, a sick grin on his face as he tangled himself in Peter’s body.

“P-pp-please-” Peter started, his voice lost to him as he stared in agony at his open stomach.

“Oh hush,” The doctor grinned at Peter’s pain stricken face, “You had better get used to this, young man. We will have to do this a few more times, just to ensure everything is alright.”

Peter finally succumbed to the pain, allowing his mind to go hazy with relief.


End file.
